


The Curse of the Front Porch Swing

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i couldn't find their names so i just made them up, the omc/ofc relationship is Henry's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: The Winchester’s front porch swing was a neighborhood legend.
Three generations of Winchester men had experienced their first kiss on that red oak, and those kisses had led to long lives of happiness and true love.
Dean Winchester didn't believe in those icky stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. I hope you like it!

The Winchester’s front porch swing was a neighborhood legend.

Three generations of Winchester men had experienced their first kiss on that red oak, and those kisses had led to long lives of happiness and true love.

First had been George Winchester, barely ten, but he knew a love that made the sun look gray. She wore yellow ribbons in her brown hair and her smiles gave him hiccups. He stole a kiss on his mother’s brand new swing, something soft and fast, but she had sixty years with him to steal it back. 

Their son, Henry Winchester, would kiss his beloved Millie in the same spot decades later, just as nervous as his father had been, but a little older, a little more determined to win the heart of the sharpest brain in his class. And win it, he did, and he treasured it every day, along with the house they inherited and the child they raised. 

John Winchester was perhaps the most nervous of all. Mary Campbell was no one to be messed with, a hard-headed, willful woman who could kill with a look. The stubborn teenagers couldn’t stand each other. John still didn’t know how they ended up on that swing together but he would live to tell his boys it was a miracle he thanked the heavens for every day.

Dean Winchester never believed those icky stories. For him, the swing was just a place for him and his best friend, Cas, to play. It was a pirate ship, swaying on the ocean’s angry waves. It was a space ship that took them to the stars. It was a race car, the fastest on the block, even faster than his dad’s Impala, and it zipped through the streets of Lawrence, leaving nothing but dust in its wake.

It was base during tag. It was time out when they pulled a mean prank on Sammy.

It was a safe place on those nights when Cas’s parents were fighting and he would sneak out of his bedroom window. Dean would meet him at the swing with a blanket and open arms and hold his friend until the screaming stopped.

It was where Sammy had his first kiss with Jess, and they teased him about it for days.

It was a mercy the night they went to a party without permission and had a few too many cups of the mystery punch. They somehow managed to crawl back to Dean’s house but they couldn’t get through the door without waking the entire family. Dean had suggested just waiting it out on the swing and they started talking and laughing, faces close together so they could whisper and for the first time Dean noticed just how soft Cas’s lips looked. They passed out huddled together and were promptly grounded when John and Mary found them the next morning.

It was the confessional where Dean told his darkest secret to his dearest friend, that he didn’t just like girls, and Cas softly admitted to feeling the same. 

It was the nurse to Dean’s first heart break when he returned from a date, ready to dive into bed and pretend it never happened. But Cas was sitting on the swing, a blanket on his lap and book in his hands and he greeted Dean with a hopeful smile. “How did it go?”

“Um, it was… it was okay.”

Cas closed the book. “Dean, I can tell when you’re lying. Sit down and tell me what happened.”

Dean sighed but didn’t try to fight it. He sat on the swing, careful not to move it too much, and Cas immediately covered him with the blanket. He smiled shakily at the kindness that was so Cas. “I wanted to be honest with her.”

Cas tilted his head. “About what?”

“About me.” Dean’s fingers tightened into fists in his lap. “About who I like.”

There was a heavy silence as Cas realized Dean’s meaning. His voice was very soft when he spoke. “What did she say?”

Dean swallowed, determined not to let the emotions he’d been suppressing during the drive to finally surface. “She said…” But it was so hard not to let them come because he was safe here with Cas and, dammit, he _needed this._ “She said I was disgusting.”

Cas was holding him the second his voice began to tremor and Dean allowed the sobs to come. Cas held his face to his shoulder, fingers carding through his hair the way Dean used to on those nights when the Novak house erupted in chaos.

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” he whispered just over Dean’s ear. “You deserve so much better.”

“Cas, I really thought she was the one. I thought she would understand. But she…” He couldn’t say it again, couldn’t bare to hear her words echoing in his head or the look of disappointment on her face when she said it.

“You are not disgusting,” Cas told him. “There is nothing wrong with you. The way you love is perfectly natural and it is beautiful, Dean, just like you.”

Cas continued to hold Dean while he calmed down, until the tears stopped and his head ached. When he felt strong enough, Dean straightened, and Cas was quick to smile and wipe under his eyes with gentle thumbs. 

“Cas, what if we never find people who can accept us for who we are?” Dean whispered, voicing his deepest fear. 

“That’s impossible, Dean,” Cas promised. “The universe would never be cruel enough to make someone as wonderful as you without giving you a worthy partner.”

Dean scoffed. “You’ve been watching ‘Penny Dreadful’ again.”

Cas met his friend’s smile. “It does bring out the poet in me, doesn’t it?”

“You sound like an idiot. But thank you. For always being here for me. For being you.”

Cas’s smile turned skeptical. “I can’t really be anyone else.”

Dean squeezed his hand. “I know.”

The skepticism rose to Cas’s eyes and he glanced down at Dean’s lips as Dean did the same, marveling for the thousandth time at how soft they looked, how pink.

They moved closer without meaning to, until their foreheads touched and offered them a moment of consciousness, of reconsideration. 

Cas was still smiling. “You know about the curse on this swing, right?”

Dean frowned. “What curse?”

“If you kiss me here, you’ll be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

The frown melted away into a grin of anticipation. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

That swing went on to play and crucial part in his life. 

It was the good luck spot where they found out they’d been accepted to the same university. 

It was Dean’s strength the night before their college graduation when he proposed.

It held all the tears and laughter the day they found out they were going to be fathers.

It was the first place they held Claire when she finally entered their lives.

And sixteen years later, it was the place Claire sealed her fate with Alexandra Mills.

He and his husband smiled at each other as they watched an entire future unfold on their front porch.

“And so the curse snares another victim,” Cas murmured with a wicked grin.

Dean just rolled his eyes. “You still think you were cursed?”

The smile sweetened. “No.” Cas stepped into his husband’s arms, face resting just over Dean’s heart. “I was enchanted.”

The Winchester’s front porch swing was a neighborhood legend.

Three generations of Winchester men had experienced their first kiss on that red oak, and those kisses had led to long lives of happiness and true love.

Dean Winchester never believed in those icky stories.

Until he became one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://caslikescoffeeandfreckles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
